The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle accessory for an automotive vehicle having a cab, a chassis and a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted on the chassis.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicle accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience and rapidity in new and existing motor vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide traction for selected wheels of the vehicle when the vehicle is in difficulty on very slippery surfaces such as, for example, ice.